


Don't Pull

by Kalloway



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Chizuru takes Hijikata tea and puts his hair up.





	Don't Pull

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted September 22, 2015. 
> 
> "for luxken27's summer mini-challenge, 'untied', from the bonus stories on the PS3 version of the game, oh Hijikata~~"

Chizuru wasn't sure she should comment on it - more and more often she found herself taking tea to Hijikata in his room and more and more often his hair was loose and in his way. 

It seemed more like Hijikata was just far too busy to take care of it, but his hair was healthy and beautiful. Besides, he'd said he didn't like other people touching it, so obviously it wasn't a quiet invitation. 

But every time she set down his tea and hesitated a moment-

"What is it? I'm busy."

"Your hair... I could put it up for you."

"Fine, quickly. I'll let you know if you pull."

This time she'd found a rare knot and was trying not to pull. Maybe he'd been outside in the breeze, though she really couldn't imagine Hijikata letting anyone else see him like this. With his hair untied, he seemed...

She pulled, but Hijikata didn't say anything. He barely even twitched and he didn't stop reading from the pages he had in front of him. Chizuru knew the drill - work quickly and don't read anything. 

Another minute and the knot was gone and Chizuru started pulling Hijikata's hair back and up. It was a little disappointing, this part - she hated to leave him even though she was sure she was distracting him. 

"You might need to bring me tea again tomorrow, if you're free," Hijikata commented just before Chizuru finished. 

"I can do that," Chizuru replied. "And... your hair?"

"I don't like--" HIjikata paused and sighed. "Probably, yes. You do a good job and don't pull."

Chizuru couldn't help smiling as she tied Hijikata's hair into place. That had been a decent compliment, after all. 

When she was done, she didn't linger. There were other things to do, tea to plan, and... possibly a couple minutes to enjoy the warm weather and figure out the new feelings blossoming within.


End file.
